


Aye, Aye

by hunters_retreat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Captain Jack is awesome, Corsetry, M/M, Will in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  They wouldn't see it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye, Aye

 

  
He stared for a few more minutes having no idea what the hell Jack had been thinking.  Well, that wasn’t exactly it because he’d come to realize a while back that it was just best to avoid wondering what Jack was thinking about because the man was maddening on the best of days and completely insane on his worst. 

He didn’t know what he was doing there really.  There were plenty of things he could be doing, including spending time with Elizabeth, however he didn’t want to be anywhere else either.  He supposed it said something about his state of mind that he had been completely unable to stay away from Jack Sparrow.  Oh.  Sorry.  Captain Jack Sparrow, even in his mind now because he didn’t want to hear it from Jack again. 

When he heard Jack outside the door he sighed.  “Are you sure this is all the rage in Singapore.”

“Exquisitely.”  Jack answered.

“Alright then, come in and see what you think.”

Jack closed the door to the Captain’s Cabin quickly but he stopped as soon as he turned around.  His kohl smeared eyes took him in and his smile was suddenly one part cat who ate the canary and one part cat waiting for some cream.

“Delicious.”

“You’re sure this is what they’re wearing?”

Jack nodded as his fingers ran up the sides of the corset that was tightened around his waist.  “Darling, it is.  But I promise you’ll never know because you and I aren’t leaving this cabin for at least three more days.”

“Why three days?”

“Because that’s precisely how long it will take me to go through all the things I want to do to you.”

Will smiled.  “Aye Aye Captain.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** prompt of Singapore


End file.
